


I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Movie Night, F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where... where’d that come from?” Bucky asks, his breathing slowly returning to normal after their heated kissing session.<br/>Steve bites at his lips and really, it’s unfair how distracting that small act is.<br/>“I got tired of waiting,” he admits, staring Bucky straight in the eye when he tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Jodie: _"stevebucky au, preferably featuring punk!bucky and skinny!steve"_
> 
> birthday gift for Jodie cause she's a charming individual who wanted to see these two fuck so ta-da.
> 
> I dunno how any of this happened, I'ono why it happened but I hate this thing, enjoy.
> 
> Title from _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy

The campus was quiet as Bucky made his way across it, his ratty old woollen scarf pulled up over his nose and his bag slung low over one shoulder, the other strap practically falling away at the seams. He really needed to fix that before it broke with one of his cameras in it.

There weren’t many people around, only a few students littered here and there either talking bundled up in big coats or rushing towards their accommodations in search of warmth from the cold setting in. It was December and they only had a week left before college broke up for the Christmas holidays, many students returning home to their families with only a few of them choosing to stay on the college campus and possibly attempt work over the Christmas break. Bucky was one of the few students staying behind; his parents and sister had decided to go and visit his aunt in Italy over the Christmas period and although they had asked Bucky to come with them, Bucky had declined, instead deciding to stay behind with his friends on campus. He preferred Christmas and the frosty chill here anyway; he’d join his family in visiting his aunt in the summer instead.

He shrugged his shoulder to juggle the bag higher onto his shoulder, the weight of his sketchbooks filled with photos and essay long explanations as to why he took the photos he did weighing down his bag as it hung low enough to hit his hip repeatedly as he walked. It wasn’t far from the art block though so Bucky kept going, enduring his bags repetitive struggle against him until he reached the double doors into the building and pushed them open, walking in and dumping his bag on the first available expanse of floor. He leaned against the wall by his bag and got out his phone, checking the time and shooting his friend Natasha a quick text to ask her if she was already out of her lessons and waiting at the LP Cafe. He pocketed his phone a moment later and slid down the wall until he was sitting down and reached over to unzip his bag, reaching in to bring out one of his sketchbooks, a pen and some of the notes he had made about one of his film photos. He began writing in his sketchbook as he waited.

-

“Having fun down there?”

Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw Steve towering over him, the rest of Steve’s art class spilling out behind him down the corridor and towards the doors to return to their accommodations.

“Yes actually,” Bucky said before putting away his things and taking Steve’s offered hand, hauling himself up before reaching down to retrieve his bag. Now that he was standing he had to look down at Steve, the only thing making him remotely closer to Bucky’s height the large combat boots that Steve liked to wear, the laces loose and coming apart. Steve rolled his eyes and hauled his messenger bag higher onto his shoulder, promptly turning around to head for the door. Bucky followed close behind.

“Are Nat and everyone already at the cafe?” Steve asked as he pushed open the double doors, pausing for a moment to shiver at the sudden coldness that hit him. He reached into his bag and brought out his beanie, pulling it on over his ears with only a slight tuft of his hair sticking out at the front. He pulled his oversized denim jacket closer over his body as he continued walking and Bucky fell into step beside him, replying with a muffled, “Yeah,” from behind his scarf. Natasha had texted him back while he had been waiting for Steve to let him know everyone was waiting for the at the cafe except Tony and Bruce who were working on some experiment or other and would be joining them for movie night at Sam’s later that night.

Bucky and Steve in comfortable silence as they made their way towards the cafe, their paces fast as they tried to get to the warmth of the cafe and out of the cold of the outdoors. Winter was really beginning to set in but at least the campus and streets of the town were decorated with Christmas lights, hanging here and there from buildings and in shop windows, blinking their array of colours as people walked on by. It hadn’t begun snowing yet but Bucky was looking forward to snapping some pretty shots with the snow when it finally arrived and coated the place.

Pushing open the door to the cafe, the bell jingled overhead to alert others of their arrival and Bucky looked over to see Nat give them a quick wave from their regular table at the back, the rest of the gang engaged in animate conversation. Bucky waved back and then went over to the counter, ordering himself and Steve some hot chocolate (extra cream for Steve) and paying before he and Steve made their way over to the table. Bucky slid into the seat beside Thor with Steve taking the seat opposite him, his elbows coming up to rest on the table. Bucky pulled away his scarf as Thor threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze; he was a big hugger.

“James!” he exclaimed, giving him another squeeze before allowing his arm to rest around Bucky’s shoulders, “How have you been my fine friend?”

“Good thanks,” Bucky said with a grin; Thor’s cheerful mood was contagious, “Nice braid by the way,” he added when he saw the fishtail braid hidden amongst the flowing golden locks of Thor’s hair. There were different coloured beads amongst the strands of the braid, blues, silvers and purples. It did look nice.

Thor beamed, “Thank you,” he said, finally leaning away and taking his arm with him, “Natasha was helping me put the beads in earlier.”

Bucky nodded, “They look great,” he said, beginning to unwrap his scarf from around his neck and shucking off his leather jacket, hanging both over his chair. When he looked up he saw Natasha give him a quick once over before rolling her eyes.   
“Couldn’t have worn anything warmer Barnes?” she asked, a small smiling playing at her lips, “I’m surprised you’re not freezing.”

Bucky looked down to see he was wearing one of his old favourite vests, a thin dark grey one that hung from his frame. There was a black star embezzled in the middle with three lines sprouting from either side of the star, looking almost like wings.

“I like it,” he said, smiling when the waitress came over with his and Steve’s drink. He took a sip from his before placing it on the table, “Besides, it shows off my awesome tattoos.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. During the spring earlier that year Bucky had gone and gotten the entirety of his left arm tattooed, making it look as if he had a metal arm. He even had a red star tattooed onto the same arm, right at the top before his shoulder and he was very proud of it. It always gave passersby pause when they saw it, some wondering if he had some sort of metal prosthetic and Bucky loved telling curious children who asked that he was half robot, loving the way their eyes lit up with awe. On his right arm he had more tattoos, almost making up another sleeve that started from the top but hadn’t yet reached the lower half of his arm. They were assorted images he found beautiful, the majority of them drawn by Steve at Bucky’s request and Bucky loved them. They were mostly black and white but some of them were splotched with colour and they all intertwined together nicely along his skin. He enjoyed showing them off for others to gaze at.

“Have you thought anymore about getting any tattoos yourself?” Steve asked Natasha, taking a sip from his hot chocolate and getting a dab of cream on the end of his nose. Bucky reached his hand across and swiped it away, catching Steve off guard for a moment and making him flush when Bucky licked the cream away from his finger. Natasha ignored them and their usual antics as she answered.

“I’m not sure yet,” she said, looking down towards her arm that was littered with doodles. Natasha didn’t have any tattoos herself but was always covered in drawings across her skin, from either herself when she got bored or from Bucky when she asked. She liked being covered in the skin but couldn’t decided on an image she would permanently want inked onto her skin.

“I like this one,” she said and pointed at one of the black doodles on her arm, a small spider with a strip of red running along its massive butt. Steve leaned closer to get a better look, his glasses slipping down his nose before he pushed them back up. He smiled at the little drawing and leaned away again, inquiring, “A black widow?”

Natasha nodded, “Considering it’s my nickname, I suppose it’d be appropriate to have one tattooed on me. I could have it on my shoulder or something,” she pointed to where she could have it placed on her arm or possibly her wrist, Steve listening as he nodded along. She asked if he would draw the tattoo for her like he had done for the majority of Bucky’s tattoos and Steve smiled shyly, ducking his head. He was always slightly embarrassed when people asked him for things like this, not deeming his art worthy enough to be inked onto others permanently but he agreed to do it all the same. Natasha beamed at him and pulled off his beanie to ruffle his hair in thanks and he squawked, trying to style his hair back into place and grabbing for his beanie. He was smiling though as he adjusted his hearing aid from where it had been knocked slightly loose when Natasha pulled off his hat and he reached for his bag to get out one of his sketchbooks, flipping it open and grabbing for a pencil. Natasha leaned over and Steve began to sketch out a rough drawing of what the tattoo could look like as Natasha told him how she wanted it done. Bucky smiled and turned to join in the conversation with Thor and Sam, who were talking about the football game Thor had coming up. He seemed excited for it, as he usually was for his games, and Sam was nodding along to Thor’s enthusiastic explanation of his team’s plans for the game. They were up against an opposing college nearby and so far Thor and his teammates had beaten them for the majority of the games they had played against each other. Thor was eager to beat them again.

The front door jingled as it opened and Bucky glanced over his shoulder and waved as Clint came in, shaking himself after having dealt with the cold outside. He looked up and waved back at Bucky as he came over, shedding his leather jacket as he went, and came to slid into a seat beside Natasha, squeezing in next to her and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek in greeting. She smiled and turned around to give him a proper kiss, her hands coming up to grip the collar of his button up shirt, a dark purple fading into a lilac at the bottom of the shirt, and dragging him in to press her lips against his. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked away, watching Steve continue to draw the design of the spider in his sketchbook as his hand flew across the page, leaving behind crisp lines that formed the beautiful image of a black widow ready to pounce.

When Natasha finally let go of Clint there was a smudge of her red lipstick across his mouth and he smiled dazedly as she leaned into his chest and his arm came up to rest around his shoulders. She reached up to tangle her fingers with his as she watched Steve work and Clint leaned his head against the top of hers. They always looked so loved up and Bucky envied them for that.

“So what films are we watching later?” Sam asked, leaning across to press along Steve’s side. Steve pressed his glasses up his nose and looked at Sam’s smiling face, smiling in return.

“Whose turn is it to pick the film?” Steve asked, lying his pencil down for a moment and crossing his arms on the table. The sleeves of his denim jacket practically covered his hands and Bucky gave a small smile, unable to help himself from finding it rather cute.

Clint raised his hand, the one not held by Natasha, and gave a list of some of the films they could watch. The majority of them were romance and Bucky and Sam groaned when they heard a few of the titles.

“Just as long as we’re not watching _The Notebook_ again,” Bucky commented and received an overly dramatic gasp from Sam.

“Dude, that’s a classic, how could you say that?” he said, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. Bucky scrunched up his nose, saying how it made everyone too emotional when they watched it.

Steve smiled at Bucky, “So you don’t want to watch it because you’re afraid you’ll cry?”

Natasha helpfully supplied, “Again,” to the end of Steve’s question and Bucky glared at her as she grinned and he shrugged.

“I’m not afraid to admit I cried watching it,” he said, sitting up straighter and placing his hand over his heart and closing his eyes, saying sincerely, “It was a very emotional film.”

Steve laughed and Bucky smiled, slumping back into his seat, propping his elbow up on the table to rest his chin on his open palm. They continued to talk and debate over which films they could watch later, Clint giving them the options of the films he wanted to watch and the rest of them cooing or groaning at the options. They eventually settled on three films to watch and all gathered together to get up and leave, pulling on hats and scarves and jackets while waving goodbye and saying thanks to the staff. The staff them goodbye as they all piled out on the pavement, the sky darker than when they went in and the Christmas lights twinkling all around them, lighting up the streets as they made their way back to campus.

-

“Pass the popcorn!”

“Back off Tony, you’ll only hoover it all up!”

“Guys sit down, the movies gonna start.”

Someone turned the lights off as the film begin and Bucky smiled as his friends all settled in around him in their usual positions; Clint and Natasha were snuggled up together on the main sofa, legs practically tangled together as she leaned into his side, her head resting against his shoulder and arm slung over his stomach. His arm was around her shoulder again, rubbing slow circles into her skin and beside them was Sam, holding the bowl of popcorn out of Tony’s reach as he tried to grab it from his position on the floor. Bruce was beside him, perfectly calm as he leaned against the sofa and pulled the blanket up closer around him and Tony’s legs, ignoring his friends flailing until he gave up and settled in beside him. Thor was sat in one of the beanbags to the right of the sofa, a huge blue thing that practically sucked his large frame into its softness. His arms and legs were flung out around the beanbag, trying to keep himself from sinking into it; a blanket was across legs, keeping him warm.

Steve and Bucky were on the left of the sofa, tangled together on the loveseat as usual. Bucky was leaning against the pillows propped behind his back and his arm was across the back of the sofa. Steve was leaning into his side, back against Bucky’s chest and his hands carefully folded on his stomach as he watched the movie begin to play on screen.

Bucky wasn’t really paying attention to the film, something about a woman getting cold feet before her wedding because she thought she was falling for some guy on the radio who lived in Seattle. His attention was more focused on Steve; he was warm up against Bucky’s side, having shed his oversized jacket and snuggling in beside Bucky in nothing but his plaid button up. Bucky watched him, his eyes travelling along Steve’s profile, taking in the sweep of his nose and the plumpness of his lips, how he was biting on them absently while he watched the film. He began counting the rise and fall of his chest before sweeping down to gaze at his long and talented fingers that so effortlessly drew so many beautiful things. He wished he could reach over and tangle his fingers with Steve’s like how Clint and Natasha so effortlessly did, but he didn’t want to upset Steve. They’d been best friends since they were kids and Bucky didn’t want to fuck up their friendship just because he’d developed a crush on Steve the moment he knew what the fuck it was that he was feeling was more than just brotherly love. He knew Steve was bisexual; Steve had told him early on one night when he had come and stayed round Bucky’s for a night, had whispered it into the darkness of the room and Bucky had felt his stomach flip at the prospect of there being a possibility of Steve liking him in return.

But nothing had ever happened. Bucky never dared to make a move and Steve hadn’t either and really, he was the braver of the two of them, so Bucky accepted that his friend didn’t feel the same and tried to move on, although that was easier said than done. So many years down the line and here they were, in college together and Bucky still had a hopeless crush on Steve.

Feeling something close to brave, or possibly just idiotic, Bucky tentatively slid his arm down and reached out to place his hand on top of Steve’s. Steve didn’t react beside him, at least not that Bucky could see, but ever so slowly, as if Steve were nervous, Steve unlinked his hands and then tangled his fingers with Bucky’s in one fast motion. Bucky glanced around them but no one was paying them any attention, all of them occupied with watching the film and Bucky let himself smile goofily as he squeezed Steve’s hand in his. He bit back a full on grin when Steve squeezed his hand in return.

-

Sam kicked them out of his room eventually when it became late, all of them waving goodbye to each other as they reassembled their winter clothes and wander off down the silent corridors. Christmas decorations hung from every available surface, wreaths with big red bows and berries hidden in the twigs and leaves hanging from students doors and fairylights lined across the walls, tinsel hanging over any notice boards they passed.

There were four accommodation lots, with up to five buildings in each lot that had up to five floors for students to live on. Sam lived in building 1A in lot C while Tony and Bruce lived in building 4A, so they left the group first, waving goodbye as they wandered to their shared accommodation on the second floor of the large building, and the rest of them made their way across campus to their respective living areas. Thor waved goodbye as he jogged over towards lot B while the Bucky, Steve, Clint and Natasha made their way towards building 3C in lot D.

All four of them discussed what they planned to do for Christmas, saying how since they were all staying on campus that they should meet up in one of their rooms to share Christmas together. Bucky offers to help cook the Christmas dinner Natasha laughs as she reminds him of the time he burnt spaghetti and almost started a fire.

“I didn’t even know spaghetti could be _burnt_ ,Barnes, I really don’t know how you managed it,” she says as she leans across Clint to point at Bucky accusingly. Bucky scoffs, reminding her when she put salt in the cupcakes she baked once instead of sugar and she glares at him and reminds him again that that was his fault for passing her the bag of salt instead of the sugar. They laugh all the same as they head into the building and then they are waving goodbye as Clint and Natasha walk down the corridor to their room while Bucky and Steve begin walking up the stairs to their room on the third floor.

Steve is rather quiet as they walk up the stairs and Bucky glances at him from the corner of his eye, wandering what’s wrong. Steve doesn’t seem upset or angry, just nervous, as if he’s psyching himself up for something, although Bucky doesn’t know what. He’s biting at his lips and looking almost focused and ready to do something and really it’s distracting how beautiful he looks when he’s preparing himself for something, his brow knitted and his eyes bright with concentration. He’s still biting at his lip and really, this must just be a night of immense idiocy for Bucky because he really wants to lean down and kiss him, biting Steve’s bottom lip for him instead.

He doesn’t though, because he’s not quite stupid enough to do that yet but he’s close. The air feels almost charged, patient and waiting for something to strike and Bucky fumbles with their room key, finally slotting it in place and turning it in the lock. He opens the door and behind him he hears Steve say, “Bucky,” and he turns around only to have an armful of Steve launched at him, his lips crushing against Bucky’s.

It takes him off guard for a moment as he stumbles back through the open doorway but he catches himself, making sure they don’t crash onto the floor. The kiss is at an awkward angle, their noses bumping and Bucky’s teeth are throbbing slightly where their teeth clacked when Steve launched himself at Bucky. Steve’s hands are gripping his leather jacket tight to try and keep him in place and Bucky reaches up to cup Steve’s jaw, putting them at a better angle so the kiss is more comfortable.

It’s better then; Steve lets up the pressure slightly and their lips slid together perfectly. Bucky flicks his tongue out, licking along Steve’s bottom lip before giving it a nibble with his teeth and he smiles when he hears Steve’s breath catch. Bucky rests his hands on Steve’s hips and keeps kissing him, trying to make Steve gasp or make his breath hitch again. It practically makes electric run up along Bucky’s spine when he bites down on Steve’s lip and pulls ever so slightly and Steve moans.

Although he doesn’t want to, Bucky pulls away first and practically groans when he sees Steve’s flushed cheeks and plush, red bitten lips. He’s still gripping Bucky’s jacket and Bucky pries his hands off of him for a moment to reach back and shut their room door, leaning back against the smooth wooden surface to face Steve. He’s standing tall, hands by his sides as if he’s readying himself for rejection.

“Where... where’d that come from?” Bucky asks, his breathing slowly returning to normal after their heated kissing session.

Steve bites at his lips and really, it’s unfair how distracting that small act is.

“I got tired of waiting,” he admits, staring Bucky straight in the eye when he tells him.

“Of waiting?” Bucky asks, brow furrowing in confusion. How long had Steve been waiting to kiss him? How long could they have been doing this for if one of them had plucked up the courage to do this earlier?

Steve nods, hiding a shy smile, “I’ve liked you for ages Buck. I just didn’t know if you did too. But I thought earlier, when we were holding hands, maybe... maybe that was a sign that you did like me,” he pauses, gauging Bucky’s reaction, “Do you like me Buck?”

Bucky can’t help himself when he begins to grin. He feels stupid and says as much before he steps forward and cups Steve’s face again, his touch gentle as he brings their lips together for another kiss. It’s a warm press of lips and a murmured, “Of course I like you Steve,” and then they are moving backwards, stumbling around the room until the backs of Steve’s knees hits the edge of his beds and then they are falling down, laughing and kissing as they do. Steve pushes at Bucky’s leather jacket until he takes it off, throwing it to the floor along with his boots as he shucks them off and Steve takes his hat off, practically throwing it across the room in his excitement. They undress as fast as they can, almost frantic but clumsy as they continue to kiss, Bucky biting at Steve’s lips before moving to his neck. He kisses along the milky skin and sucks slowly, nibbling gently with his teeth and then sometimes biting down just a tad too hard, just to hear Steve gasp and have him grip at Bucky’s shoulders.

They take it slow for a while, kissing lazily as they move together, Steve’s breath hitching every so often when their cocks slide against each other. Eventually Steve rocks his hips up, grinding against Bucky as the pants against his friends neck, gripping tight to his shoulders.

“Steve,” Bucky pants, pulling himself away reluctantly, “Steve, do you- do you want to?”

Steve looks almost confused for a moment before he catches on and then he’s wiggling out from under Bucky and reaching across the bed until he can open the second drawer in the dresser table. He rummages around for a moment before he finds what he’s looking for and when he comes back up onto the bed he’s holding a condom packet in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He’s grinning at Bucky as Bucky stares, his mind short circuiting for a moment at what’s about to happen.

Steve sits up and gently manhandles Bucky into position, pressing him down into the mattress so he’s lying with his head propped up against Steve’s pillows. He throws the unopened condom onto Bucky’s chest and then opens the lid on the bottle of lube, tipping it over to drizzle some onto his slender fingers. He seems to know what he’s doing as he leans forward and reaches behind himself, pressing a dripping finger to his hole. Bucky slides his hands along Steve’s thighs and rests them there, giving Steve’s thighs a firm squeeze while Steve rocks himself back onto his own fingers, his eyes closing for a moment as his mouth hangs open, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Bucky resists reaching up to bite at them again.

Bucky watches almost as if transfixed as Steve works himself open with two fingers, his body beginning to move with frantically as he fucks himself open. He pauses for a moment as a third finger slips in and he hisses through his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. It doesn’t last long though as he slowly works himself back up, moving tentatively at first before resuming his frantic movements. His breathes are coming out in short little bursts, his chest fluttering with each breath as he continues to fuck himself. Bucky sucks in a quick breath himself when Steve stops and removes his fingers, reaching for the abandoned condom on Bucky’s chest. He rips the wrapper open with his teeth, which is seriously fucking hot and Bucky can’t help but whimper at the sight of it, and then proceeds to apply the condom to Bucky’s aching cock. He drizzles some more lube onto his hand and then spreads it up along Bucky’s length, making sure he’s covered before Steve leans back and positions himself. He sinks down slowly, letting go of Bucky’s cock the further down he goes and his pretty pink mouth is in the shape of a blissful ‘o’ as he seats himself happily on Bucky’s dick.

“Fuck Buck,” Steve says, letting out a shaky breath as his eyes flutter open and look down at his friend. Bucky doesn’t know what to say but he sits up as much as he can, propping himself up on his elbow, and reaches forward to bring Steve closer. Steve goes willingly, leaning down to distract himself with Bucky’s beautiful mouth as he begins to move, slow rotations of his hips that bury Bucky deep within him before he tries raising himself up and back down, thrusting slowly as he adjusts. Bucky’s hand is holding the back of his head, his fingers buried in the ruffled blond hair as Steve begins to pick up his pace, thrusting down onto Bucky’s cock a few times before seating himself and rotating his hips a few times, which is driving Bucky crazy as he licks into Steve’s mouth and along the back of his teeth, gliding his tongue along Steve’s before retreating to nibble at Steve’s lips.

It’s amazing; the feeling of Steve fucking himself on Bucky’s cock is better than even Bucky’s dirtiest fantasies and he rocks his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts, fucking him nice and slow even as Steve whines and begs for more. He leans his forehead against Bucky’s, panting as he strains to hold himself up; his thighs are shaking with the effort, his arms almost burning where they rest either side of Bucky. His glasses are askew on his face, knocked out of place from kissing Bucky and he’s the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever laid eyes on. He leans away and sees Bucky smiling at him softly and he returns the smile, small and shy even as he rocks himself back and forth, trying to drive Bucky’s dick deeper into him. His chest is flushed a vivid pink that creeps up along his neck and rests in his cheeks and the tops of his ears and Bucky can’t help himself from leaning up to bite along Steve’s collarbones, sucking and biting at the heated skin. His hands skim up along Steve’s sides, tickling his ribcage and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pumping himself up and down faster. His cock is caught between their stomachs, running up along Bucky’s abs and Steve bits at his lip each time he strokes back up through his own pre-come that is now beginning to coat Bucky’s stomach and chest.

“B-Bucky, I’m close,” he stutters out, fucking himself down onto Bucky’s cock with reckless abandon by this point. His hair is a ruffled mess, his glasses askew and Bucky is sure he looks much the same; a complete wreck.

Leaning back down so he’s lying on his back, Bucky grabs Steve’s hips and holds him in place as he thrusts up into him, Steve crying out at the sudden fast pace. He leans back, supporting himself on his shaking arms and murmurs Bucky’s name like a chant, like a plea and a pray rolled into one, squeezing around his friends cock as he fucks up into him.

He doesn’t last long after that; his breath hitches as Bucky fucks into him and he comes untouched, come streaking up along his stomach. Bucky fucks into Steve a few more times after that and he comes with Steve squeezing around him, his head thrown back on the pillows as he grips Steve’s hips hard and buries himself deep. They’re panting hard and Bucky grins like an idiot when he looks up at Steve, exhausted and gorgeous in the pale light coming from outside the windows. He smiles down at Bucky and climbs off, wincing ever so slightly as he does so before he slumps down beside Bucky, cuddling into his side ever so slightly. Bucky reaches down to remove the condom, tying the end in a knot before throwing it in the nearby bin. They lie there for a while, enjoying the peace and catching their breath until Steve pokes Bucky in the side and gets up off the bed.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Steve says, offering his hand out to Bucky who groans before taking it, hauling himself up first and then dragging Steve towards him to kiss him. They smile into the kiss and Steve murmurs, “Dork,” against his lips, making Bucky laugh.

“Punk,” Bucky murmurs into the kiss before taking Steve’s hand in his again and giving it a squeeze, “Come on,” he says, leading Steve towards the bathroom, “Let’s go get cleaned up before this gets gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened with this fic, I really don't, but they're all basically tumblr's/mordern day's version of punks and hipsters and what have you. The college stuff probably isn't very accurate to what college/uni/whatever the fuck it is is like in America cause it's different to college in England and I used college courses from my own college to think about what each Avenger takes at the college.
> 
> Also, the LP Cafe is an actual cafe near the college I go to, it's really cool and plays records and there's Lego in jars on the tables for people to play with and the hot chocolate there is lovely. They also serve the tea in a teapot and it makes me very very happy.
> 
> Another note, cause there's gonna be a few of them, it feels weird having to put "football" instead of "rugby" cause American football is basically rugby whereas what we call football in England is what American's call soccer and it's just weird trying to make people understand what I'm saying when I'm English but this is all obviously based in America so yeah.
> 
> The movie I quickly described that they were watching while Bucky was focusing on Steve was _Sleeping In Seattle_ as my Mum was watching it downstairs at the time of writing that part considering it's taken me three days to write.
> 
> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
